The Accio Accident
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: It's New Years Eve at Hogwarts, and Professor Astra Nostrum is feeling lonely. She would do almost anything for some company... Though when she accidentally casts 'Accio' and summons Snape to her bedroom, she might end up regretting her holiday wish... AU Snape/OC humor, slight romance. (Originally posted on Deviantart)


**The Accio Accident**

* * *

It was New Years Eve and Hogwarts was all but deserted, save for a couple of stragglers who hadn't gone home for the holidays. Professor Astra Nostram was one such straggler.

Normally, she would have been one of the first to leave for the break, eager to spend the precious time with her beloved muggle friends and family, but sadly this year she'd been unable to get away. Being the newly appointed Ravenclaw Head of House definitely had its ups and downs.

This was Astra's first year as Ravenclaw's Head, and since Professor Flitwick had passed away rather unexpectedly, she'd had to hit the ground running. So she'd spent Christmas and now New Years Eve at Hogwarts with only a handful of the normal teaching staff and students present, trying her best to get everything sorted.

It hadn't been as bad as she'd originally thought it would be, but Astra missed her family. She'd never spent the holidays away from her loved ones before. It was a new and somewhat off-putting experience. But she had volunteered to take Professor Flitwick's position, and now she had to make it work. There would always be time to visit her family at a later date. . . Or so she kept telling herself.

Now as the hour grew late, Astra trudged from the Great Hall towards her private quarters. She'd finally caught up on all her class-prep, and now had every intention of relaxing for the remainder of the break. Even if that meant reading and writing for her own pleasure, in the solitude of her room for the next week. _Anything_ unrelated to work would be welcome.

Any distraction would be cherished, though Astra doubted her mind would allow her such a reprieve. Between her classes, house duties, and her unbidden feelings for the Potions Master, Astra had been stretched thin. She rarely had thoughts unrelated to those topics, and it was starting to get to her. She was properly exhausted.

"_Severus Snape_," Astra thought as she climbed one of the many moving staircases. "_The unattainable dream. . . The man is an island unto himself. It'd take a miracle to get him to open up to me."_

It wasn't that Snape hadn't talked to her. Heads of House often consulted each other and met to discuss the well-being of the students. That and Astra had known Severus when they themselves had been students. They had only been several years apart and had always been cordial to one another… But it wasn't enough. Astra had fallen hard for the moody Potions Master, but still couldn't bring herself to approach him.

"_I can't tell him," _she thought regretfully. "_I'm afraid of his reaction. I don't want him to hate me, anymore than he might already… If only I could find a way to speak with him alone. To tell him I like him, and that I would love to get to know him better. Perhaps over a pint of butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks…" _

The new Charms Mistress ran a hand through her silver hair, before exhaling deeply. It was no use; she wasn't brave enough to approach Snape. Though a witch _could_ dream…

As Astra drew closer to her chamber, she let her mind wander. Her feet carried her to her door on autopilot. She entered without ceremony. And when she began to change out of her work robes into her pajamas, her thoughts lingered on the Potions Master and what he would be doing on this wintery New Years Eve. She hadn't seen him in the Great Hall for dinner, so perhaps he'd had plans tonight.

Astra imagined Severus poised over a potions journal, eating a meal in a quaint London pub. He would leisurely poor over the contents of his newest discovery, while chewing each mouthful methodically, as he always did here at Hogwarts. Astra found herself wondering if he was _always _so exact with his mouth. . . . If perhaps he kissed as well as he chewed.

Blushing, the Charms Mistress laughed, chiding herself on her lusty considerations, before she sat on her bed and began to brush out her hair. The sound of the brush calmed her, as she perched on the edge of her bed.

It was almost 10 pm, at the end of a dying year. A magical point of time. . . Astra felt even more lonely as she acknowledged the time. It was a shame she had no one to share tonight with. But it couldn't be helped.

"_Too bad Severus can't come crashing in to cheer me up," _Astra thought comically.

"There's no way he'd come by choice though," she continued, now speaking aloud and to herself. "I'd have to magic him here."

Snorting at the thought, Astra threw her hairbrush back onto the top of her dresser. "Hahah! I'd have to '_Accio Snape'_ for him to ever set foot anywhere _near_ this part of the castle! Stupid, wishful thinking on my part. It'll never happen in a thousand years!"

Astra giggled for another minute, before she shrugged and continued with her nightly routine. Though a minute later, as she was about to hop into bed to read, she was startled by a jolting _crash_ and _bang_. The sounds grew continuously louder, and before the Charms Mistress could even _think_ to grab her wand, a flurry of black fabric flew through her chamber door to ungracefully slam at the foot of her bed.

Astra screeched and jumped back from the unknown object, immediately scrambling for her wand on her bedside table. Though as the thing stopped moving and came fully into her view, Astra's breath caught in her throat. All the color drained from her face in a single horrifying moment of clarity.

Black hair, obsidian eyes, a hooked nose and hawkish features. . Only one person in the entire world looked like _that_!

"...P-Professor Snape?!"

The answering glare was proof enough.

Professor Severus Snape stood in all his windswept glory at the foot of Astra's bed- an alarming mixture of livid and dazed. He only wore a dark undershirt and slacks, instead of his normal black teaching robes, and his feet were bare. It was clear that whatever had brought him here had done so while he was in a state of undress. . .

For a long moment, unwavering obsidian eyes met pearl blue ones. Astra fought to breathe properly, as the shock began to fade into worry.

"Professor Snape… what are you doing here? Are you alright?"

Snape's lips curled as he tried to reply, but no sound came out. His eyes grew wide at the failed attempt, before pure annoyance melted his features. He tried again, to little avail. After a second of observation, Astra realized that his vocal chords were somehow frozen, along with the rest of his body. . .

"Can you move at all?" When he made a noise in the back of his throat, she took it as a no.

Professor Nostram slowly got off her bed, wand in hand. "How in Merlin's beard did you get here? And what has you frozen in place like that?" The questions were more for herself than for the agitated Potions Master. Then, for his benefit, she looked up with what she hoped was a comforting expression. "Don't worry, Severus. I promise, I'll figure this out."

The Charms Mistress proceeded to cast every 'unfreezing' spell she could think of. She would finish each spell and then see if her unexpected guest could move. When he remained in place after she'd cast the last of the unfreezing spells, Astra's brow screwed up in concentration. She met Snape's unblinking eyes with open concern.

"I'm sorry, Severus. . . I have no idea what caused this. Just give me a moment to think of something else."

Astra ran through all of the charms and incantations she could think of, trying to match Snape's symptoms. But nothing fit. . .

"_Perhaps it's an illness of some sort…" _

Eureka! The Charms Mistress snapped her fingers as a new thought struck her. If it _was_ an illness, then perhaps a healing potion would do the trick!

The witch dashed into her bathroom without a second thought, and returned almost instantly with a small vial in hand. She crawled back onto her bed, and perched on her knees at the edge where Severus was frozen. She looked at him for a moment, unwittingly admiring his features, before she cleared her throat anxiously.

"This is a healing potion, Professor," she explained, undoing the stopper. "I was thinking that this might help unfreeze you, if it's the effect of a magical ailment. Are you willing to drink it?"

He blinked pointedly, moving his lips to mouth the word 'yes'. Astra waited for Severus to open his mouth, and grew quite pink when he had trouble opening it for any extended amount of time. It was clear his impaired jaw was going to cause some problems. . .

"Here, let me help you..." Astra glupped, reaching forward with a shaky left hand.

She forced herself not to meet Snape's eyes, as she let her fingers grab either side of his jaw. With some effort, she pried his mouth open, but in the end, wound up having to keep her pinky and ringer fingers on his bottom lip for leverage. She had turned bright red by the time she poured the potion down his throat. But she sighed in relief when he swallowed it. The witch quickly moved her fingers from his lips and let her hand drop from his jaw. Then she sat back on her haunches to wait.

After several minutes that felt like a lifetime, a familiar baritone drawl broke the silence. "Professor Nostram..."

Astra smiled at him. "You've got your voice back!"

"And _nothing_ else," he said in annoyance. "I still cannot move my limbs."

Astra's smile dropped. "The potion worked for one issue and not the rest? I've never heard of that happening before."

"Nor have I." The obsidian eyes were alight with racing intelligence as the Potions Master deliberated. "Which means my voice being taken must coincide with a curse or hex of some sort…"

"Like a side effect of what brought you here? Do you have any idea what might have caused this?"

He tried to shake his head, but sighed when his movements were once more impaired. "No. But I intend to _find out."_

Astra fell silent as she saw his mental cogs turning. She didn't wish to disturb him. Well… anymore than he already was.

"_What a way to spend New Years Eve," _she thought sadly. "_Stuck in my rooms, instead of being comfortable in his own…. __Wait__. . . Wait a minute." _ Astra's mouth fell open as the pieces fell into place. Pure disbelief marked her face, as her eyes grew comically wide.

From his place before her, Snape lifted a brow in question. "Professor Nostram?" When she sputtered, he sneered, "Care to share what's bothering you? Or do I have to _guess?" _

"Oh, Severus… I'm _so_ sorry."

"Spare me your pity, Professor Nostram. Sorry sentiments won't get us any closer to undoing whatever _this _is."

"But it's my fault…"

She'd gotten his attention. "Come _again?"_

As he drawled the word 'again' Astra cringed, hiding her face in her hands. She regretted blurting out her thoughts, but she couldn't take it back now. She forced herself to confess.

"You're here because of me, Severus. . . I accidentally used a spell without realizing that I had. . . I tacked on your name and didn't think it through. I didn't believe for a second that it would actually _work!"_

"...What spell?" His voice was a deep growl, and Astra looked up to see him scowling.

"Accio," Astra breathed sorrowfully. "I used accio."

Snape's obsidian eyes flashed with shock, before they slammed shut in anger. The rest of his face remained unreadable, and Astra feared the worst. Whatever she might have dreamed about Snape, it would never happen now. Not when she'd messed up so horrifically.

When he looked at her again, there was a fire in his eyes. Fury, indignation, and something else flashed through his expression and it made her heart sink to her feet.

"You cast _accio _on me?" His tone was sharp with irritation. "What adolescent prank did you intend to enact upon trapping me here, Professor Nostram? Surely there are _easier_ ways to show me your contempt_?"_

"No, _no! _Severus, I have nothing but respect for you!" When his expression didn't change she continued quickly. "I didn't cast it intentionally! I was just thinking how nice it would be to spend the holiday with you! I didn't think _accio_ could actually work on humans! Let alone when the caster was preoccupied and not using their wand! I never would have done this to you on purpose!" Tears had begun to spill down Astra's cheeks and she fought back the urge to sob. "I will never be able to apologize to you enough. . . But I truly _am_ sorry."

She could feel his unrelenting gaze on her, as she cried quietly. Time seemed to crawl as he stared at her, before he drawled lowly, "Look at _me_."

Astra hesitantly lifted her eyes to his. As soon as she did, she felt something probe her mind. Belatedly, she recalled that Snape was a profound practitioner of occlumency. As he invaded her memories, she relaxed and let him. It was the least she could do after all the harm she'd caused.

She felt his presence, as she remembered how she'd accidentally used _accio, _and the confusion and horror she'd experienced when he'd been flung into her chamber. She laid her emotions and thoughts bare for him, and when he retracted from her mind she addressed him.

"I know you probably won't ever forgive me, or believe that all this was unintentional. Perhaps it doesn't matter that it was… But I will do everything in my power to make it up to you, Severus."

"You can start by ceasing that infernal weeping." Astra looked at him, and noticed that some of the fire had left his eyes. He wasn't as angry as he had been. It was a good sign.

Astra wiped her eyes with her pajama sleeve, before she looked at him expectantly. When she didn't resume, the Potions Master's lips quirked. He looked at the Charms Mistress pointedly.

"We shall _fix_ this," he drawled concisely. "And never speak of it again. Are we in agreement?"

"Yes. I agree."

"Very well." He glanced at Astra's pile of books on her bookshelf. "Then we won't waste another moment on pointless regrets. Let us see if a Ravenclaw's library _truly _possesses the knowledge required for our purposes..."

* * *

**0*~0~*0**

It was almost midnight, and both Potions Master and Charms Mistress were deep into their research.

After they'd begun working, Astra had taken the liberty of draping her favorite blanket about Snape's shoulders. She'd also cast a warming charm on his bare feet, and done her best to make him more comfortable. He'd watched her do so without comment, so she assumed he didn't mind her familiarity.

Then, together they had poured over the many indexes, text books, encyclopedias, and spell books that Astra had. They stuck entirely to the entries on the 'accio' spell, but even so, there was much to consider and read. Astra levitated books in front of Severus, while she skim-read her own. And it was in this manner that Snape had an idea.

"_Depulso_." Snape said evenly.

Astra's brow furrowed. "The Banishing Charm?"

"Exactly." His tone was triumphant, as he smirked. "It's the opposite of accio in every sense. It banishes, while accio summons."

"But how do we know it'll undo the effects of the accio spell on a human?"

"We don't," Snape said firmly. "But we've almost gone through your collection, and I've yet to hear another suggestion."

Astra was silent as she considered the many pros and cons, before she shrugged helplessly. "I'll do it if you want me to, Severus. I just don't want to make things worse…"

"Well, there's only _one _way to find out." His obsidian eyes issued a challenge, as his brow raised. "Cast _depulso_. And make sure you are picturing the _exact_ location. I'd hate to take _another_ unwanted excursion through the castle."

The witch had the good sense to look guilty, before she raised her wand. In her mind she pictured her chambers in detail, before she allowed the incantation to escape her pursed lips. "Depulso!"

There was a soft crackle and pop, and both witch and wizard held their breath. . . Before Snape's posture changed, and he slumped against the bedpost nearest to him. Astra cheered before she could stop herself, as the relief hit her full force. She quickly got off the bed, and moved to help Snape, but he lifted a hand to stop her.

"I'm fine, Professor Nostram. Just give me a moment." When he was finally able to feel his legs again, the Potions Master flashed an unreadable look at the witch that stood beside him. "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"To keep my thoughts unspoken?" Astra joked, only halfway serious.

"To never say _accio_ unless you _mean it_." He corrected, with some exasperation.

Astra laughed nervously, before shaking her head. "I solemnly swear I'll _never_ be so irresponsible again."

He nodded curtly, seeming appeased by her contrition. "Good. . . Then I shall leave you to your own devices."

The witch followed Severus back to her bedroom door, smiling gently. "You must be tired after all that. Please go get some rest. You definitely earned it."

He remained silent as he regarded her, before he took the blanket from around his shoulders and tried to hand it to her. But she refused.

"You can keep it until tomorrow," she said simply. "It's cold, you're not fully dressed, and it's a long way to the dungeons."

She was bold enough to wrap the blanket back around him, and noticed that his eyes never left her face as she drew close. For a prolonged moment the two stared at each other, before Astra pulled back with embarrassment.

"Goodnight, Severus... Happy New Year."

"Indeed," he drawled. "Goodnight, Astra ."

Then, as he crossed the threshold of her chambers, he called back, "The next time you feel the need for my company, I suggest you simply _ask_ for it."

"Would you actually take me up on it, if I asked nicely?" She'd spoken the question aloud before she could think better of it, and clapped her hands to her mouth.

"That would entirely depend on the _activities _involved, would it not?" His deep baritone rolled tauntingly off the corridor walls, before he added, "Might I suggest that you _refrain_ from prolonging your invitation, Professor Nostram? Otherwise, I might be tempted to _return the favor." _

Return the favor? Astra's mouth opened in an 'o' of surprise. He couldn't mean… that he would actually _accio_ her… did he? The Charms Mistress stuttered and blushed as she watched Severus Snape walk away with her soft blue blanket billowing out behind him.

After a moment, the woman began to giggle, overwhelmed by all of her rampant emotions. She could hardly breathe as she said to herself, "Well, if he's willing to reprise our meeting, I guess he wasn't appalled when he saw how I feel about him…"

Astra then returned to the safety of her chamber, closing the door before she turned off the lights and lay starry eyed in her bed. Though just as she was about to drift off, a strange pulling sensation began to tug at her gut…

Then, before she could even hope to react, she was pulled up from her bed and was flung out of her chamber door. An invisible force dragged her along, and she found that her voice was muted as she tried to scream.

As Professor Astra smashed and crashed through the deserted hallways of Hogwarts, flying towards the dungeons, she could only think one thing:

"_DAMN IT, SEVERUS!"_

* * *

**A/N: **So this story is pure crack and humor, but I figured ya'll might enjoy it! It was a gift for a dear friend of mine and was originally posted over on Deviantart, but I tweaked it so it could be posted here too.

Thanks for reading! And Happy New Year, m'dears~!

**~Lyn **


End file.
